


Winner Takes All

by bilinskibutt



Series: For the Love of the Game [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilinskibutt/pseuds/bilinskibutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shifts around until he has his head against the armrest and his feet in Derek's lap. "How about this: Yankees win, you top. Mets win, I top. Either way it's a win-win situation, don't you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> oh god so i wrote this at like two in the morning and it's probably terrible, im so sorry.  
> *runs and hides*

Derek can hear the familiar heartbeat as soon it nears the loft. Setting down his book, he makes it to the door just in time for Stiles to throw it open and be attacked by the long limbed teenager. Stiles wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist with enough force to send Derek stumbling backwards.

"Hey," Stiles murmurs quietly against his neck. "Missed you."

Derek noses against Stiles' bare throat and breathes in the comforting scent. "Yeah," Derek agrees before kissing his neck lightly. Stiles' chuckle reverberates against his lips.

"Still a man of many words, I see," Stiles says with a grin as he lowers himself back to the floor.

Derek snorts. "You were gone two weeks, what did you expect?"

Stiles' grin turns mischievous. "Honestly, I was kind of expecting really hot wall sex like as soon as I walked through the door, or at least a kiss, I mean come on man," Stiles huffs.

Derek rolls his eyes but pushes Stiles up against the nearest wall anyway.

"Now we're getting somewhere."

"Shut up," Derek breathes out against Stiles' lips.

Stiles waggles his brows in a way that clearly says _make me,_ and Derek fully intends to.

He presses his lips against Stiles' lightly, just teasing, before working his way down his throat nipping and licking until Stiles has his fingers wrapped in Derek's hair, tugging him back up to his mouth.

"You're such an asshole," Stiles grieves before pulling Derek in closer and slotting his mouth against his.

Derek sighs contentedly against his lips, the slight tension that's been building in his shoulders ebbing away at the contact. They've spent the past two years getting into shit and the last three months dating, so two weeks without him was a bit of an adjustment. It's not like he was moping around and pining while Stiles was on vacation with his dad, it's just that he really did miss him, and having him so far away on the other side of the country did nothing to put his wolf at ease.

He ignores the thoughts of what it will be like when Stiles and the rest of the pack leaving for college next month and slides his tongue against Stiles', relishing in the feeling until Stiles needs to come up for air.

"Better?" Derek asks with a sardonic brow.

Stiles huffs out a little laugh. "Much." He ducks under Derek and goes to the door, which was left open during their reunion, and grabs his duffle bag from the hallway, sliding the door closed behind him.

Derek quirks an eyebrow up at the bag in question.

"Dad cleared me to stay the night," Stiles says with goofy smile. "Oh, the benefits of being a legal adult."

"Good to know." He grabs the bag from Stiles and heads deeper into the loft. "Game starts in twenty, grab some snacks and I'll put your bag upstairs."

Stiles nods and pads into the kitchen, going straight for the fridge.

They make it back to the living room at the same time and Stiles deposits the food onto the coffee table.

"Hey, is this Scott's wallet?" Stiles asks as he picks up a worn leather wallet.

Derek shrugs and flops down onto the sofa. "He must have left it here earlier. Some of the pack came by this afternoon for lunch."

Stiles nods and grabs a can of soda off the table before settling down into Derek's side.

The TV flickers on and Derek changes it to the sports channel, the announcers already discussing the teams.

"So how was Florida?"

"Eh, it was alright. I mean, my grandparents are still as insane as ever, but the beach was nice."

Stiles spends the next few minutes filling in Derek on everything that happened while he was gone and Derek does the same for him even though they had been texting during his trip.

When the game starts Stiles turns to him with a grin. "Hate to break it to you, Der-bear, but the Yankees are totally gonna get creamed."

Derek scoffs. "Are you serious? There's no way the Mets are going to win, have you been paying any attention to them this season? They suck. And don't call me that," he adds with a scowl.

"I don't know, dude. I've got a feeling the Mets are about to make a comeback."

"Not a chance in hell. The Yankees are the best team in the MLB; the Mets don't have a shot."

Stiles gives a little noncommittal shrug. "What do you say to a bet then?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Stiles shifts around until he has his head against the armrest and his feet in Derek's lap. "How about this: Yankees win, you top. Mets win, I top. Either way it's a win-win situation, don't you think?" Stiles proposes in a completely nonchalant tone, but Derek can see him fighting to keep a smile off his face.

When it comes to sex they're pretty versatile. There's no designated bottom, they generally just go with what feels right at the time, or what they need. Stiles has probably topped just as much as Derek, and Derek enjoys being fucked just as much as he enjoys doing the fucking. So really he's right; it is a win-win situation.

"Deal."

\-----

"Bottom of the ninth, Derek, looks like my team is gonna win again," Stiles says with a smirk.

"There's still time for them to make a comeback."

They don't.

\-----

Upstairs, Derek lets himself be pushed back onto the bed and props up on his elbows while Stiles eyes him hungrily. It makes him feel exposed in the best possible way.

"You just going to stand there, or what?" Derek snarks.

Stiles grins and peels off his shirt before kneeling onto the bed and straddling Derek's hips.

"Someone's impatient," he observes with obvious satisfaction, Derek can feel his smirk against his throat.

Stiles sucks lightly on his neck, his hands sliding underneath Derek's shirt and tracing the skin there. Derek has one hand wrapped in Stiles' hair, the other trailing up and down his smooth back. His body jerks when Stiles bites at the hollow of his throat and he pulls him up to slot their mouths together.

It's slow and lazy, the slide of lips, a hint of tongue. Stiles sags against his chest and Derek cups his jaw to change the angle. It's completely silent in the loft, save for the breathy sounds coming out of them and the low whine Stiles makes in the back of his throat, and in the silence Derek can hear footsteps just outside his apartment door.

He pulls back from the kiss and pushes himself up into a sitting position with Stiles still in his lap.

"What's wrong?"

The sound of a key sliding into the lock tells Derek it's just one of the pack and he relaxes back into Stiles. The door opens and he can hear Scott's heartbeat. He probably came for his wallet, Derek reasons.

"It's Scott," he informs Stiles quietly.

Stiles nods and then gets a devious look on his face. Before he knows what's happening Stiles is moaning Derek's name obscenely. He gives him a look that Derek interprets to mean that Stiles wants him to join in on inflicting mental anguish on his best friend. And so he does. Because Stiles has the ability to reduce him to an immature teenager some days.

" _Fuck, Stiles,_ " he groans. For good measure he moves back on the bed until the headboard thumps against the wall.

There's a crash downstairs, followed by a string of curses flowing from Scott's mouth. Stiles has to bury his face into Derek's neck to contain his laughter.

"Motherfucker," Scott hisses, and then Derek can hear him hightailing it out of the apartment, the door slamming loudly behind him.

As soon as he's gone Stiles flops back onto the bed and erupts into laughter, Derek can't help but join in, especially when he can still hear Scott cursing them.

He lays down on his side and props himself up on an elbow so he can look at Stiles. His face is bright and happy, cheeks flushes from laughter, his whole body is shaking with it. It's kind of perfect, Derek thinks.

"Oh man," Stiles wheezes between giggles. "That was great."

Derek chuckles. "You're a terrible person."

He snorts. "So I've been told. But it's not all my fault. Shouldn't he have been able to like smell that we weren't up to anything?" Stiles winces as soon as the words leave his mouth and Derek huffs a laugh.

"Mm, probably," he murmurs, and shifts until he can fit his nose against Stiles' throat to inhale the heady scent of pure Stiles. "But to be fair, you kind of always smell like sex around me."

Stiles wrinkles his nose. "That's kind of gross."

Derek flips over until he's on top of Stiles, hands on either side of his head. He bends down to Stiles' ear and licks a bit at the shell before whispering, "I like it." He sucks at his earlobe, knowing it never fails to make Stiles moan, and he doesn't disappoint. Derek takes his time making his way from Stiles' neck, down to his chest, licking and nipping as he goes. By the time he gets his mouth on his nipple Stiles is a writhing mess beneath him.

"Shit," Stiles breathes. "Why are we still wearing clothes?"

Derek scrapes his teeth over his nipple and Stiles' erection twitches against Derek's leg. He moves to kneel next to him and pulls of his shirt, Stiles' hands are already working on unbuttoning his pants.

It doesn't take them long to get naked, and as soon as they are Stiles is backing Derek up against the headboard so he can crawl between his legs.

Stiles wraps a hand around his dick and licks from root to tip, smiling smugly at the sharp breath Derek takes, before taking him inside his mouth.

Derek has one hand clutching the sheets, the other wrapped in Stiles' hair as he bobs up and down. Stiles slides his free hand up the bed to entwine his fingers with Derek's, he squeezes gently in response.

Little broken moans are being wrenched out of him, making Stiles hum around his cock in response. Stiles' mouth is sinful, hot and wet and tight, and it takes all of his control to refrain from bucking into it. Stiles seems to realize this because he pulls off long enough to launch a smirk at Derek before licking at the precome at the slit.

" _Stiles_ ," Derek hisses.

Stiles nods, understanding what he wants without Derek having to say it, which is good because words aren't his forte at anytime, especially during sex. Stiles crawls back up the bed to dig in the drawer of the nightstand for the lube. Derek latches on to his mouth before Stiles can move back down, and kisses him deep and filthy, swallowing Stiles' moan.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Stiles groans once he's back on his knees between Derek's legs.

Derek laughs. "I'm pretty sure you say that every time we have sex."

Stiles shrugs, his face flushing slightly. "Yeah, well, it's always true."

Derek rolls his eyes but the fond smile and on his face and the pink tips of his ears give him away.

Once his fingers are sufficiently slicked Stiles hunkers down onto his elbows and knees, one finger circling Derek's hole before pushing in slowly and they both moan. Mouthing at Derek's cock, Stiles adds another finger and rocks them back and forth, taking encouragement from the noises Derek makes.

The first time they'd had sex Stiles was a babbling nervous wreck, unsure of his movements and utterly self conscious. The difference between then and now was like night and day. Stiles knew exactly what he was doing, knew how to twist his fingers to send shocks of pleasure down Derek's spine, knew exactly how to reduce him into a shaking mess.

"Stiles," Derek gasps. "Come on, fuck me."

Derek would swear he didn’t whine at the loss of Stiles' fingers in him, no way did that happen. He hears the snick of the lube opening and watches Stiles coat his dick before lining up against Derek's hole. Stiles bends down to catch Derek's lips in a searing kiss, without warning he pushes himself in and they're both moaning against each other's lips.

It takes a bit for Stiles to build up a rhythm, but then he's all slow and deep thrusts, and Derek's hips move to meet each one.

It's slow and sweet, bordering on lazy, and it's just what he needs right now. The look on Stiles' face is enough to knock the breath out of him. It's open and raw, lips parted, eyes shining, cheeks flushed; he looks at Derek like he's something to treasure and Derek can't believe he gets to have this. That someone like Stiles could willingly choose to be with him.

"I wanna ride you," he breathes out and Stiles fucking whines.

"Yeah," he swallows. "Yeah, you can definitely do that." He pulls out slowly and then crawls up the bed to lay down against the pillows, while Derek moves to straddle him. He lines Stiles' cock up and slides down on to it until he's seated in Stiles' lap and grinds his hips a bit.

"God- fuck, Derek," Stiles is groaning and grabs Derek's hips, nails digging into the flesh as Derek starts to fuck himself on his dick. Derek pulls up, almost off of him completely, and then slams back down eliciting moans from both of them. Stiles' knees are pulled up and Derek leans back against them. changing the angle until he's hitting his prostate on every down stroke.

Stiles is clinging to him, hips trusting up to meet him and both of them are letting out breathy moans, the sound of skin slapping is obscene in the quiet loft. He gets a hand on Derek's shoulder and pulls him down to attack his mouth, gasping when Derek grinds down in a circular motion that drags his cock against Stiles' abdomen.

"Fuck, Stiles. You feel so good," Derek groans against his mouth and rolls his hips slowly back and forth.

Stiles' hands go to Derek's back and if he didn't have super healing abilities he would be littered with scratch marks by the time they're through. Derek's mouth latches on to Stiles' neck, sucking and biting and it's too much, he's not going to be able to last much longer. Stiles works a hand between their bodies and wraps it around Derek's cock, thumb collecting precome at the slit and using it to make the slide of his hand smoother.

Derek's panting against his pale neck, Stiles knows exactly how he likes it, just on the side of too tight, fast and rough. He braces his hands on either side of Stiles' head and pushes back onto his dick, fucking him in earnest now, pushing broken off noises from Stiles as he goes. Stiles twists his wrist and drags a thumb across the head and suddenly his vision is whiting out and he's coming with a noise that sounds far too much like an actual howl.

Stiles fucks him through it, the sensation of Derek tightening around his cock is enough to bring on his own orgasm.

Derek thinks the thing that's most surprising about sex with Stiles is how quiet he is when he comes. Mouth open in a silent scream, eyes clenched tight, flushed down to his chest, and Derek's come streaked across, he's fucking beautiful. When his eyes finally open and his breathing slows he gives Derek a lazy smile that he returns easily and leans down to kiss him slowly before pulling off and rolling over.

"Fuck, I don't know how I actually survived two weeks without that," Stiles says after a moment.

Derek snorts. "I'm sure you managed." Knowing Stiles he probably jerked it daily while he was away. Getting up from the bed he heads into the bathroom to clean himself up a bit before grabbing a wet wash cloth to take care of Stiles.

Once they're clean Derek pulls the covers up and Stiles wiggles until he's pressed up against his side, head on Derek's chest.

Derek wraps an arm around him, his hand rubbing circles up and down his back.

"I did miss you too, by the way," he murmurs into the darkness, because he didn't say it earlier, and he knows he doesn’t have to, that Stiles understands him enough to already know, but after all they've been through the past few years he wants to make sure that Stiles knows for sure that he's always wanted.

Stiles kisses his chest lightly. "I know."

It's quiet after that and Derek listens to Stile's breathing even out and the thump of his heartbeat, he's drifting off when Stiles speaks again.

"Just so you know, you're a terrible gambler. I'm never taking you to Vegas."

Derek rolls his eyes and cuffs him on the back of the head. "Shut up and go to sleep, Stiles."

He can feel Stiles' grin against his chest as he nods and snuggles closer to Derek. "Whatever you say," he mumbles sleepily.

And Derek doesn't even have the energy left to call out the irony of Stiles saying those words, but he'll make sure to use it against him in the morning.


End file.
